


This isn’t any utopia.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Black Lightning (TV), DC - Fandom, Flash - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow, Marvel, Multi Fandom - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriages, Dystopia, Dystopian society, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Over protective father, Overprotective Brother, Overprotective Sister, Overprotective mother, dystopia au, fobidden marriage, overprotective best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When some of the most cruel and evil people take over the home of National, Central, Star City and more, everyone’s left to pick up the pieces.All the people listed above besides the parents are teenagers, Kara is still an alien but she isn’t supergirl yet. And everything. Ok, bye





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Dystopian novel. Inspired by a lot of other dystopian tales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to my story is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just trying this out because the idea of “Dystopia” and “Utopia” intrigue, me. Ever since 10th grade.

In a world desperate for perfection, disaster comes at a price. Tobias Whale, Morgan Edge, and some of the worst villains yet manage to gain power and have full control of National City, Central City, Star City and more. They are in full power and full control of what they perceive to be the perfect society. Their ideas are just a recipe for disaster, and disaster comes with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below.


	2. Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The laws of marriage, and dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is decent, I’m gonna be able to get my laptop today. yay.

Every morning, Kara Zor El Danvers wakes up at 7:15 am in the Sector 7 apartment building. She takes a shower, changes her clothes into her Sector 7 uniform, eats breakfast, brushes her teeth and goes to the school for students of all sectors. She hated it. She was only 14 almost 15 but she sensed that this society she was forced to live in was not right. She learned her parents arranged for her to marry a young man named Mon El. Or Mike, as he liked to go by. She was horrified, her birth parents already planned who she was going to marry when she was a baby.

Her sister, Alex, 17 years old, was getting ready to be promised to her future partner. Whoever Eliza and Jeremiah have chosen for her. The idea of an arranged marriage sounds absurd, but Tobias and Morgan have made new laws that must be obligated, or else they will be punished. Alex was told by Eliza & Jeremiah, that she would be promised to marry somebody by the name of Wyatt Pimberton. Son of a man in sector 9. Alex hated the idea, she had no interest in marrying at eighteen, let alone marrying a _**man**_ at 18. She wanted to marry a **_woman_**.

Lena Luthor, 16, was miserable, sector 12. Her mother had told her she already had an arranged marriage prepared for her. A young man by the name of Lucas Greyvs. Lena was horrified, she heard stories about Lucas Greyvs, and they were not good ones.

Dating in this dystopian city wasn’t forbidden but dating someone outside of your sector until marriage was strictly forbidden. If you were a sector 9 dating a sector 7, you’d be thrown into prison. Forbidden love, almost. Same sex marraige was allowed, same sex couples were allowed, but Edge and Whale had laws against couples from different sectors. This society was once peaceful, were infiltrated by the worst. And only worse comes after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments, questions, concerns or suggestion. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments below.


End file.
